Robotic systems are employed in a number of different contexts, and may be called upon to perform a wide variety of different tasks. Robots typically manipulate objects around them using robotic manipulators such as individual actuators, grippers, or end effectors.
Recently, soft robotic actuators have been adopted in a number of contexts. Unlike traditional hard robotic actuators formed of metal or hard plastic, soft robotic actuators may be formed of elastomeric materials, such as rubber, or thin walls of plastic arranged in an accordion structure that is configured to unfold, stretch, twist and/or bend under pressure, or other suitable relatively soft materials. Soft robotic materials are adaptive, inexpensive, lightweight, customizable, and simple to use.
One issue that may arise in the context of soft robotic actuators is that the actuators must be pressurized, which is typically achieved by filling the actuators with an inflation fluid. Often, this inflation fluid is supplied via a fluid line, which tethers the robotic system (e.g., a robotic arm) to a pressurization system. This issue, and other issues described in more detail herein, may prevent a soft robotic system from being fully self-contained.